LOTR:Requests for adminship/successful nominations
(See the log at http://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=rights&user=&page=) Robin Patterson I've been regularly reverting spam here for weeks. It would be easier if I could use "rollback" and "block". Robin Patterson 03:28, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) *'Support' Gimli 09:42, 26 April 2006 (UTC) ---- Gimli Creates a lot of articles, and seems to be the heart of the wiki. Duke Starhopper 21:28, 3 May 2006 (UTC) : This user is already an administrator; see the list. --Kernigh 05:13, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :: Huh, then it must have been a recent thing. Cause I remember in March they weren't, and then I checked the list, I thought before I made the nom. Odd. Duke Starhopper 15:04, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Duke Starhopper I like to click "random page" and make edits, be it grammatical, the changing of tenses, or removing any "In J. R. R. Tolkien's universe" or the like from articles. I also try to make articles "conform" to one another, such as the War of the Ring articles, and the expanded universe places articles. Duke Starhopper 21:15, 17 April 2006 (UTC) *'Support' Gimli 09:42, 26 April 2006 (UTC) (Done) ---- Razor77 Has has continuingly and regulary made valued edits to this wiki, especially recently where Razor77 put time and effort into updation and enhancment of the wiki's categories. :Definite support. with nearly 1500 edits, very valuable contributor to this wiki Gimli 10:18, 12 March 2007 (UTC) (Done) ---- King Aragorn I usually make large edits at a time to certain pages, for example the community portal, many many templates and images etc. Also I have introduced the Article attack, job list and expanded the help pages; all to help users work together and improve this wiki. I would like to not have to constantly ask an admin to block someone, delete something etc. and it would be easier to not bug sysops all the time. I would also like to start work on creating a new skin that I would develop and add to the skins list for all users to pick from. Thanks!-- 22:24, 1 April 2007 (UTC) *'Strong support' Gimli 15:21, 2 April 2007 (UTC) (Done) ---- TheGreyPilgrim Well, seeing as two recent articles are Fandom, I would like to request adminship so I can help the One Wiki by being able to delete articles like this, as well as aiding the Wiki in General. Thanks! -- 9:30, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Support #'Strong Support' - I think someone with your expertise should be granted extra powers. -- 11:38, 17 February 2008 (UTC) #'Absolute Support' - Hey, I'm back, and I just saw this request and I couldn't say no. He would be a great admin; instead of the grey pilgrim, now he's the white rider. Darth Plagueis 02:59, 23 February 2008 (UTC) #'Support' - If there's a site notice up about someone wanting to be an admin, they probably deserve support. Tar-Calion 23:30, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Neutral or wanting more assurances Opposition Comments Wow. Thank you so much! I like that about the white rider. I'll be gone Saturday and most of Sunday; I'll see you all Sunday! (Monday for KingAragorn.) 04:12, 23 February 2008 (UTC) (Done) ---- KingAragorn for Bureaucrat Any energetic contributor from Birmingham deserves a bit more "power" (strictly for good purposes, of course). Actually, I suspect that Aragorn has robotic skills that could improve this wiki even faster than he is doing it now. So, humans and other gentle folk, please cast your ballots and postfix your tildes below. Robin Patterson 12:02, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Support #Robin Patterson 12:02, 5 August 2007 (UTC) #Well I haven't edited this wikia yet but would help when needed and looking at the Kings contribution I would have to agree that he is ready for Bureaucratship duties..--Cometstyles 12:38, 5 August 2007 (UTC) #This was approved long ago, I know.. but you're supporting me, so you have my full support in everything on here. 16:45, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Neutral or wanting more assurances Opposition Nominee's acceptance #I certainly accept this nomination to become a Bureaucrat on this wiki, with such 'powers' I can greatly improve . Thanks!-- 12:39, 5 August 2007 (UTC) (Done) ---- Gamma Metroid for Sysop Despite having had a break, I've been here checking on the wiki throughout the whole time. Every time except one I have seen Gamma on the "recent contributors" list. I've checked the Articles for deletion page and seen all the spam articles he's trying to (and has succeeded to) get rid of. All in all, I think he's a very good candidate for sysop due to his activity and willingness to help the wiki. Support #'Strong Support' 23:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) #'Support' -- 22:17, 12 November 2008 (UTC) #Ditto Robin Patterson 10:26, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Neutral or wanting more assurances Opposition Nominee's Acceptance Wow, I didn't expect this, but I accept this nomination for adminship. Thanks! 02:50, 12 November 2008 (UTC) (Done) ---- DarkLantern for Sysop I have recently been rather scarce around here because of my work at The Beatles Wiki. I've seen DarkLantern contribute quite a lot to the wiki, and I haven't seen a day when he hasn't done something. He's been informing me on vandalism to the wiki, and it would be easier for both of us if he could just do it himself. It would be tough doing all this without help, so I'm nominating DarkLantern for sysop responsibilities. I'll still be checking up on how things are going once in awhile, and I'll always respond to messages left on my talk page. 04:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Support *'Support:' 04:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' -- 12:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' I check this wiki every few days, and almost all the time, it's DarkLantern who fills the recent changes. Good work. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 00:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' I think he deserves this much more than I do right now. Life just keeps getting in the way.. but I'm not posting this to make excuses for myself. He would be an excellent sysop. 15:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' He definitly deserves this. He is extremely active and knows what he is doing. User:Uldor *'Support:' I suppose this user appears to be a capable and competent one, though I have never yet spoken to him; verily, he is most active and civil, at the least. Ralnon (talk) 18:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Even though I have been a member for a short time, I can tell that he has great potential. --Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul (Sauron's words after he forged the One Ring) 01:21, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Neutral or Wanting More Assurances Opposition Nominee's Acceptance I'd be happy to help out. category:Site administration (Done) ---- User:- Darkchylde I have been in the wiki for more than a year and have created Infobox LOTR chapter. I have completed all The Hobbit chapters, including the Plot, Synopsis, and Appearances. Other than chapters, I focus on categorizing the images and putting them under license since it is very important. I usually update the movie pages and add additional information. ''' Darkchylde Talk 01:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ;Support Darkchylde is a contributor of outmost value and I've seen her do so many helpful things to the point that I considered her among the "toppest" active editors of this Wiki. She understands the rules perfectly and has even enforced them on many occasions, still keeping a mature tone at the same time. Experienced, helpful, respectful, mature, proficient, I don't think there's anything more to say other than I really think she deserves the spot. Winterz (talk) 01:54, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Looks like an ideal candidate. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I think she would be an excellent administrator. - Gradivus, 23:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) She's been most active and knows the rules. She has my vote.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Administratorship granted--DarkLantern (talk) 14:25, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ----